galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jesse Poland/HUNT - The official Punk Alliance on S11 Aries
Good Day all, Ok well i found out what the issue was. Apparently i scouted a Corps that was in the top 10. Apparently this guy was positioned within our alliances RP. LOL ok so now your wondering what i did. Well here it is, me being who i am tend to scout people, you know, send in 20 diaz ships, just defenses, no weapons. Well This is what i did in this case. Send in unarmed ships to have a look around. Well apparently this corps didnt like this. So what did the admins do? i should mention that the admins of the HUNT corps on S11 are BLS and BUG. Well anyways, the corps in question, Zero-Hour started raising a ruckas. They were pissed off at me for scouting a guy so close to our territory.... Now here is the thing. If a player hits another player apart of a Corps and takes resources, then it would only be fair if that player is allowed to hit back, unmollested and takes back the resources that were taken from him. Well this isnt what happened here. Nope. BLS and BUG were told by Zero-Hour to punk out and give them the HUNT corps RP Planets. So here is my question to all of you? Is this right? FUCK NO! its bullshit, 100% bullshit. Give up a Resource Planet over a scouting run? Like come on! Who in their Right mind would do something like that? Now here is another thing, another Corps got mixed in with this, R.O.T.S. I have no idea how they got involved with this, but they started demanding an RP as well for compensation.... And guess what. Besides kicking and banning me from the corps, BLS and BUG both panzied up and gave in to these lunitics! 2 RP's gone because of a scouting run!?!?!!!! Its the ultimate in Insanity! Now here is what i do in that situation, I would go to war! even if over a scouting run. I would never in my life give in to a bully! EVER EVER EVER!!!!! Even if my corps was down at the bottom, we would go to war! because that what this game is! a WAR GAME!!!!! this isnt a appeasment game! this is a war game. Never ever let another person bully you into giving something up that is rightfully yours! Even if they are 30 times your strength, you go to war and you stand up for your self, even if it was over a scouting run. Never appease your enemies. All it does is make you into a weakling and easy picking for the other Corps. So my message to BLS and BUG. Say good bye to your Corps, because your members are pissed at you. You gave in when you should of been strong. You made your selves weaker by saying "please dont hit me mister....." The politics of this game can be complicated. and hopefully your next corps will be better at maintaining relations. But say goodbye to HUNT. Its officially on the shit list of every corps in S11 Aries. Yours Truly Kystien Category:Blog posts